FIG. 18 is a detailed view of a vehicle drive device using a conventional supercharger system disclosed in PTL 1.
In FIG. 18, from an upstream side, compressor 105 of turbocharger 103, first intercooler 107, first valve 109, supercharger 111, and second intercooler 113 are arranged in an intake passage of engine 101. A downstream side of the intake passage is connected to intake manifold 115 of engine 101. An upstream side of first intercooler 107 and a downstream side of supercharger 111 are connected via a bypass passage. Second valve 117 is interposed in the bypass passage.
Intermediate shaft 125 is connected via supercharger clutch 123 to first drive shaft 121 protruding from screw 119 located on one side of supercharger 111. Crankshaft 129 (drive shaft) of engine 101 is coupled with intermediate shaft 125 via belt 127.
On the other hand, second drive shaft 133 protrudes from screw 131 located on the other side of supercharger 111. Even when second drive shaft 133 is driven to rotate, supercharger 111 operates to compress intake air similarly to first drive shaft 121. Supercharger driving motor 135 (motor generator) is connected to second drive shaft 133. Supercharger driving motor 135 is connected to battery 141 for running via DC-DC converter 137 and inverter 139.
Inverter ECU 143 performs power running control and regeneration control of supercharger driving motor 135. When the power running control of supercharger driving motor 135 is performed, direct-current (DC) power from battery 141 is converted into alternating-current (AC) power by inverter 139 and then stepped down by DC-DC converter 137. The supplied power allows supercharger driving motor 135 to rotate drive shaft 133, so that supercharger 111 is operated. Further, when the regeneration control of supercharger driving motor 135 is performed, the rotation from second drive shaft 133 of supercharger 111 allows supercharger driving motor 135 to generate electric power. The generated electric power is boosted by DC-DC converter 137 and converted into DC power by inverter 139, and then charged in battery 141.